


Kinktober 2019 Day 4 - Mirror sex

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Lan brothers, M/M, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oneshot, Short, Smut, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, handjob, threesome with brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Wei Wuxian invites a special guest to their daily "everday is everyday" routine, and Lan Wangji seems to be against it, since he knows that person better than anyone else - his own brother.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 4 - Mirror sex

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh. How I love the Lan brothers doing dirty stuff together! They know and trust each other so much! And Wei Wuxian obviously likes that as well!
> 
> Part of the MDZS Kinktober series - can't wait for Day 7 and more Lan brother stuff ;)

Lan Wangji was getting ready for bed as his lover walked out of the small bathing area with only a black robe hanging loosely around his shoulders and hips. He stopped and leaned against the wall for a moment, letting his husband admire his form.

"Wangji~" Wuxian said seductively and smirked as he ran one hand across his chest, slightly pulling the dark fabric away to reveal the lightly tanned skin even more.

"Do you like this? I bought this robe especially for today. The pattern on it looks amazing, don't you agree?" he asked softly and slowly walked closer to his lover who patiently sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly Wei Wuxian placed himself onto Lan Wangji's lap, one leg on each side of his hips and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, smiling at him.

"En. Pretty" Lan Wangji answered and looked down at his partner's black robe, the equally black flower pattern on it looking beautiful in his eyes. Wei Wuxian smirked and leaned slightly down to kiss the warm lips of his lover for a moment, their tongues already teasingly touching each other. Lan Wangji's hands sneaked around Wuxian's waist and pulled him closer, though he protested slightly.

"Ah-ah! Wait! Don't be so impatient, Lan Zhan! I have a special surprise for you. Since you wanted to spice things up a bit, and I know how close you are to your brother....I invited him over for the night." Wuxian explained with a wide grin though his husband's eyes didn't show any reaction. As if it was planned, there was a knock on the door. Wei Wuxian immediately crawled off of his lover's lap and ran towards the door to open it with a smile.

"Oh brother Xichen! Come in!" he said happily, the first Jade of Lan smiling back at him as he entered the room and looked over at his brother who was already ashamed of the situation that was about to come.

"Brother was invited by Wei Ying. For what reason? What will brother do?" Lan Wangji asked as he turned to look a his older brother and his husband that was sitting back down on his lap. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his waist again, his eyes still fixed on his brother though.

"Young Master Wei asked me to come over to...have some fun, just like we did back in our teenage years. And I thought it would be a nice idea." Lan Xichen answered and sat down next to his brother, smirking slightly as he leaned closer and placed a kiss on Wangji's cheek.

"It will be fun, I promise." he added with a whisper. Wei Wuxian chuckled as he saw his husband's reddening ears. Quickly he leaned in and placed a second kiss on the other cheek, giggling happily.

"I know you haven't done something like this with your brother for a long time. But I am here as well and everything will be fine. Just relax and enjoy it. I know you will like this" Wuxian encouraged his husband with a soft voice and began to kiss him softly, lips moving slowly together as the elder brother watched them carefully. After a while of seeing his brother and Wei Wuxian so engaged in their kissing, Lan Xichen got behind Lan Wangji and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. Carefully he pushed the long black hair to the side and began kissing his brother's neck, smiling softly as he inhaled the scent.

"You smell good Wangji. Do you remember how I used to...make sure you always smelled nice before we went out? And I would stand behind you and lean against your neck just like I do now?" the elder one asked softly, smiling and kissing the pale skin on his brother's neck. His hands slowly moved around to open the robes of the second Jade, pulling them open for his lover. Wei Wuxian stopped the heated kiss between them and looked down at his husband.

"Tell me, Lan Zhan, did you like when your brother did that to you?" he asked with a cheeky grin and lifted his eyes to look at Xichen sitting behind them.

"Eh. Liked it." Lan Wangji answered shortly as he closed his eyes while taking in a long breath. It seemed that he really had to control himself again.

"No don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me. Or look into the mirror" Wuxian chuckled and lifted Lan Wangji's face slightly until he opened his eyes again and looked at the giant mirror in front of the bed, that was partially covered with long flowing pieces of white and blue fabric. Xichen laughed softly.

"So you like watching each other while you do it? Interesting. Then...let's watch" he suggested and reached further around Wangji's waist, suddenly grabbing Wuxian's dark robe and pulling it down to his waist, leaving his body half naked. The man on Wangji's lap gasped at the feeling of the chilly air running across his skin but smirked at his lover who already seemed to be very focused on the picture in the mirror. Slowly he moved his hands over Wei Wuxian's waist and up his back, watching every single one of his movements carefully.

"Brother...Wei Ying is beautiful, isn't he?" Lan Wangji suddenly asked and he reach down to cup Wei Wuxian's naked butt cheeks with his hands and slowly spread them apart which made him moan softly.

"Indeed, he is really beautiful. You are lucky Wangji! Not everyone can say this about their partner!" Xichen answered with a smirk on his lips and leaned his head onto Lan Wangji's shoulder. Wei Wuxian already leaned closer and kissed Xichen softly, running his tongue teasingly across the other's lips before pulling away again.

"Thank you, Xichen-xiong!" Wuxian whispered and bit his lip teasingly as he looked back at his husband whose eyes seemed to glow in anger from seeing their shameless kiss refleted in the mirror.

"Brother are you jealous I kissed your Wei Ying? Don't worry. I can kiss you too!" Xichen laughed softly and sat on his knees behind his younger sibling, carefully turning his head around until their lips met for the first time this evening. Xichen immediately closed his eyes and opened his lips. His tongue darted out and into the mouth of his brother, tangling with his own tongue. Wuxian watched them closely while stripping down his piece of night robe completely, pressing his naked body against his lover. Slowly he rand his hands over Lan Wangji's chest, pulling his night robe down as well. After a while Xichen pulled out of the passionate kiss and licked his lips.

"Does didi feel better now after getting a kiss too?" he asked with a little chuckle and smiled against Wangji's cheek.

"Mm, better..." the second Jade answered with a quiet yet clearly aroused voice. His hands suddenly gripped tighter around Wei Wuxian's butt who giggled playfully at the sudden action of his partner. The first Jade smirked and sighed softly.

"Young Master Wei...why don't you turn around on Wangji's lap and sit down on him properly so we can have a good look?" he asked the other one, already reaching down to untangle the last layer of his brother's robe, exposing the already twitching member. He smiled and wrapped his cold fingers around it carefully. Lan Wangji huffed softly at the feeling but stayed still as he watched his lover get of his lap, turn around and bend over slightly before positioning himself.

"I already prepared myself, so it'll be faster and we can have more fun" Wuxian chuckled as he threw his lover a seductive look over his shoulder. Immediately Wangji pushed his brother's hand away, grabbed his own erection and his husband's waist, quickly guiding him down. Wei Wuxian moaned out loudly despite the preparation and threw his head back over Wangji's shoulder.

"Oh god...Lan Zhan! I forgot how big you are! You feel so good!" he moaned shamelessly and spread his legs slightly. Both of the Jades of Lan looked into the mirror, Xichen smiling softly.

"Wangji, your husband is really desperate for you! Isn't this amazing?" he asked rethorically and sneaked his arms around both of the lovers, spreading Wei Ying's legs even more for them to have a good look in the mirror. Wei Wuxian looked at himself and grinned, seeing where he was connected with his partner. He moaned softly as he began to move his hips up and down, an arm behind Wangji's head to pull him closer.

"Wangji, why don't you spread your husband's legs a bit more so I can help as well?" Xichen questioned and kissed his brother's cheek playfully. Immediately Lan Zhan did as told and grabbed his lover's thighs, opening them more. The scene in the mirror was getting hotter and hotter to look at when suddenly Xichen wrapped his fingers around Wei Wuxian's erection that was already twitching desperately, wanting to be touched. Wangji observed them carefully and held back the strong urge to grab the cock himself. His jealously, even of his brother, was dangerous and all of them knew it too well. Soon Lan Wangji began to move his own hips, flesh slapping against flesh and filling the room with obscene sounds. Wei Ying moaned loudly, not even trying to hide how much he enjoyed it as he smirked cheekily into the mirror at the two Lan brothers.

"You are so hot...please...kiss again!" Wei Wuxian begged and bit his lip, teasingly moving his hips down against Wangji's to take him deeper. The younger Lan held back a moan as he felt his lover's muscles clench around his erection. Xichen moved his hand on Wuxian's cock slowly, looking at his brother though.

"You heard him. It seems he likes watching us kiss, Wangji." the first Jade whispered and smirked as he pushed his lips against his brother's again, staring a new heated kiss. Soft moans escaped both of them while Wuxian watched them in the mirror, still moving his hips in a steady rhythm with his lover's hips and the hand around his hard-on. The two Lan brothers deepened their kiss from minute to minute, enjoying how they relived the old memories while listening to the sweet sounds coming from the other man on Wangji's lap who seems to struggle more and more.

"I'm...about to cum! Lan Zhan...Xichen-Ge.. Please go faster!" he moaned out, both of the others immediately snapping out of their makeout session. Quickly they moved in a faster pace, breathing heavier. Wuxian arched his back against their touches and his breath hitched as he suddenly came hard into Xichen's hand, clenching even tighter around his husband's cock, making him come only seconds after him. Xichen smiled at that and kissed Wangji's cheek, moving his hand slower to help Wuxian ride out his orgasm.

"Look, your husband came so much!" the older man laughed softly and held up his hand that was covered in white liquid. Wuxian slowly moved down from Wangji's thighs and stretched a bit, feeling how the fluid ran out of him.

"Oh...And so did he!" he chuckled and pointed at his behind. Wangji's eyes were glowing red as he saw the mess they had made and turned his face away.

"Shameless brother...shameless Wei Ying.." he whispered to them and sighed. Xichen laughed and began cleaning his hand quickly, and Wei Wuxian couldn't hold back a laugh either. His husband would still say 'shameless' after hundreds of times sleeping together.

"But it was fun, wasn't it? I will leave you too alone now. Thank you for inviting me over. I enjoyed it a lot. Maybe we will repeat this some day" the elder one said and smiled, placing a quick kiss on Wei Wuxian's cheek before he moved over to his younger brother, kissing him gently on the lips again.

"If you ever need my help, just ask. And don't be embarrassed. Goodnight Wangji, Young Master Wei" he said softly before he left the room. Wei Wuxian cleaned himself quickly and blew out the candles before hopping onto the bed like a little happy child, pulling his husband down with him.

"That was a lot of fun! I feel tired now! Let's sleep okay? Goodnight Lan Zhan" he said softly and pulled the blanket over them already. Lan Zhan stayed quiet for a while, staring at the dark ceiling and realizing what had happened. Suddenly his husband moved next to him, throwing an arm over Wangji's chest.

"Also...thank you. I love you, Lan Zhan" he whispered and cuddled closer.

"Mm....love you too" Wangji answered after a moment and wrapped his arm protectively around his tired lover.


End file.
